


Partiture

by hanchozone



Category: UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanchozone/pseuds/hanchozone
Summary: seungzzAntara tangga nada dan plester luka, mereka tanpa sengaja membuahkan asa.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 1
Collections: Hanchozone Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2019





	Partiture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siyounies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=siyounies).



> oleh coffielicious
> 
> terinspirasi dari prompt
> 
> mereka berada di sekolah khusus laki-laki dimana banyak rumor kalau di sana banyak penyuka sesama jenis. seungwoo gak pernah percaya, sampai akhirnya dia menegur salah satu anak kelasnya karena salah membaca tangga nada. selanjutnya dia merasa aneh, tidak nyaman, dan uring-uringan kalau belum dapat kabar apapun dari anak sekelasnya itu. dan anak itu cho seungyoun.

Seungyoun melangkahkan tungkainya di sekitar koridor sekolah. Semester baru, teman sekelas baru.

Mos baru saja usai Jum'at lalu, diakhiri makrab yang tidak seperti biasa. Tetapi bagus juga untuk kedepannya.

Senin kemarin, masih hari bebas. Upacara kemudian bebersih kelas. Juga pembagian jadwal pelajaran.

Selasa kali ini, dimulainya semua kegiatan.

Netranya menerima sesosok lelaki yang sedang membenahi ransel di bahunya. Berdiri di depan papan pengumuman dengan tegapnya. Membiarkan matanya meneliti daftar nama untuk kelas barunya.

Seungyoun berhenti tidak jauh darinya. Memandangnya dari tempat yang ia bisa.

Ia menemukan kelasnya. Sebelas-Dua.

Baru saja ia akan melangkah, seseorang menepuk pundak lelaki yang tadi menyita seluruh atensi dari Seungyoun.

“Hoi! Woo! Sekelas lagi nih!” Itu Jinhyuk yang juga teman mainnya, “hoi! Youn! Kelas mana lo?”

“Sebelas-Dua,” Seungyoun menjawab seadanya. Beralih untuk menuju loker.

Masih dengan selirik memperhatikan Seungwoo yang dirangkul Jinhyuk menuju kelas mereka. Seungyoun acuh.

Membuka penutup loker, kembali menemukan sekotak susu dan satu kaleng biskuit. Tak ada tanda pengenal. Yang Seungyoun tahu, itu aman. Masih terdapat label dari bingkisannya.

Mengambilnya, membawanya menuju kelas yang ternyata sudah hampir penuh.

Tersisa satu meja di belakang, berjarak satu dari jendela, yang sudah terisi satu murid sedang merebahkan kepalanya.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Seungyoun menepuk lengan lelaki yang ada di samping mejanya. Mengatakan jika guru akan datang dan juga bonus senyum manis sebagai tambahan.

Hanya lengosan yang Seungyoun dapat, mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Memperhatikan pelajaran pertama di hari Selasa ini.

.

Seungyoun membaca partitur lagu di genggamannya dengan saksama. Meneliti bagian mana yang perlu nada tinggi dan juga rendah.

Hari ini praktek bernyanyi dan semua siswa diharuskan maju untuk unjuk kebolehan.

Ku beri tahu, ini adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki. Yang dimana masih banyak beredar tentang rumor-rumor yang... yah, kau boleh percaya atau tidak. Salah satunya tentang mencintai sesama jenis. Okay, biarkan saja.

Seungyoun melangkah maju dengan pelan. Melemaskan pita suaranya, kemudian mulai mengeksekusi lirik baris pertama.

Sampai ia di bagian bridge, dan satu suara menginterupsinya.

“Stop!”

Seungyoun diam di tempatnya, sejenak jemarinya bergetar.

“Maaf Pak, izin menyela. Saya rasa ia kurang tepat saat menyanyikan bagian lompatan. Seharusnya naik satu oktaf dibanding yang ia suarakan.”

Seungyoun diam, menunduk, malu sekali dihentikan di tengah-tengah seperti ini.

“Boleh kau contohkan seperti apa, Seungwoo? Dan Seungyoun, tolong perhatikan.”

Seungyoun mengangguk.

Seungwoo berdiri dari kursinya, mencontohkan bagaimana seharusnya nada itu terdengar.

Seungyoun masih diam memperhatikan, memang terdengar berbeda.

“Seungyoun, bisa kau ulangi?” Pak Yunho memintanya.

Perlahan, Seungyoun meloloskan pita suaranya.

“Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Naik satu oktaf, bukan setengah oktaf,” Seungwoo memijat pelipisnya, Pak Yunho tersenyum dari balik mejanya.

Seungwoo mencontohkannya sekali lagi. Kali ini terdengar lebih jelas di telinga Seungyoun.

Mencoba perlahan dan Seungyoun rasa ia masih belum berhasil.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Sebelum seluruh siswa keluar, Pak Yunho meminta Seungwoo dan Seungyoun menghadapnya.

Seungyoun melihat Seungwoo beranjak malas. Mungkin merutukinya, atau juga bermisuh ria dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

“Jadi Seungwoo mau, kan?”

Seungyoun gugup dari tempat duduknya. Mengusak jemari di atas pangkuannya. Memasang telinga baik-baik untuk jawaban Seungwoo.

“Bukannya masih ada banyak murid yang lebih berbakat di sini, Pak. Kenapa harus saya?”

Seungyoun meremas ujung kain miliknya. Jawaban Seungwoo juga bisa mewakilinya, kan?

“Karena Seungwoo dan Seungyoun juga berbakat. Seungyoun mau, kan?”

Seungyoun mengangguk pelan.

Lomba musik awal musim akan diadakan satu bulan lagi. Pak Yunho memintanya dan Seungwoo untuk mengisi cabang suara. Seungyoun was-was sebenarnya. Apalagi ini duet dan juga ia harus belajar dengan Seungwoo? Lelaki yang baru saja membenahi tangga nadanya.

“Seungwoo?” Suara Pak Yunho terdengar kembali.

“Baiklah,” hela napasnya terdengar.

“Okay, kalian memiliki free pass untuk memasuki ruang latihan musik, kapanpun kalian perlu. Juga, tolong jaga kesehatan, terutama tenggorokan. Saya akan sesekali mengecek progres kalian.”

Dua lelaki di hadapan Pak Yunho mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian mereka pamit undur diri.

.

Seungyoun menangkap lengan Seungwoo dalam genggamannya.

“Woo, maaf.”

Seungwoo hanya melihatnya sekilas, “ga masalah,” ia beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Seungyoun yang menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

.

“HOI!” Tepukan lumayan keras, Seungyoun dapatkan di pundaknya.

“Manyun aja anak orang, kenapa nih?” Itu Jinhyuk.

“Gue kepilih ikut lomba musik, cabang suara,” Seungyoun menjawabnya lemas.

“Lho, bagus lah. Mana jeleknya?” Jinhyuk mengangkat alis tebalnya.

“Dengerin dulu, Hyuk. Gue diminta lomba nyanyi duet sama Seungwoo, yang tadi benerin tangga nada gue waktu praktek,” ujar Seungyoun agak frustasi.

“Lha, makin bagus. Bisa belajar bareng, Youn”

Seungyoun geram, menggeplak pundak Jinhyuk keras-keras.

“Aww, sakit! Merah ntar. Udah yuk lah, makan dulu. Galaunya nanti lagi,” Jinhyuk merangkul Seungyoun, menyeretnya ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka.

.

Hari pertama latihan dan tanpa Seungwoo. Seungyoun sudah mencoba membicarakannya ketika pagi. Mengingatkan kembali saat akan pulang. Tapi, selalu meja yang sudah kosong dalam pandangannya. Ia juga sudah menghubunginya lewat ponsel. Namun tetap nihil.

Begitu sampai hari ke-lima. Hanya beberapa lembar partitur yang Seungwoo serahkan pada Seungyoun seraya berkata, 'pilih dan pelajari hingga bisa.'

Seungyoun mengangguk waktu itu, agak terintimidasi dengan presensi Seungwoo sendiri.

.

Kelas sudah berakhir, kembali menemukan meja kosong tepat di samping jendela. Mengambil ponsel untuk kemudian mengatakan bahwa ia akan berlatih di ruang musik, sekiranya Seungwoo akan menyusul.

Menjelang sore, masih ada sisa sinar matahari di sela gordyn yang menyelubungi. Ia menemukan satu set alat band di ujung ruang sebelah kanan, piano klasik di sebelah kiri. Di sampingnya violin yang teridur di tempatnya, dan harpa yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

Seungyoun melangkah pelan, mendudukan diri di belakang piano klasik yang menjadi tujuannya sejak tadi. Jemarinya ia lemaskan, menekan tutsnya pelan-pelan.

Ia terpejam, membiarkan dirinya sendiri larut dalam melodi yang berseri.

Satu ketuk sepatu menahan laju jemari.

“Hai,” ia berdiri, mengapresiasi diri. Tersiram cahyanya mentari di ujung besi. Terlalu indah untuk tidak diamati.

“Oh, Seungwoo,” Seungyoun menghentikan permainan pianonya.

“Sorry baru bisa dateng,” ia menggeser salah satu kursi untuk di dekatkan.

“Ga papa, kayanya lu sibuk banget,” Seungyoun mengeluarkan lembar partitur lagu dari dalam ranselnya.

“Udah milih mau lagu yang mana?” Seungwoo menyamankan diri.

“Udah, yang ini, boleh?” Seungyoun menyodorkan satu pada Seungwoo.

Seungwoo tersenyum tipis, “boleh. Mau pake instrumen ngga?”

“Suara dulu dimatengin kali ya, Woo. Abis itu kayanya enak kalo dimasukin pake gitar,” Seungyoun beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil gitar akustik dari salah satu tempatnya.

“Oke, itu juga boleh.”

Menghabiskan penghujung hari di ruang musik untuk berlatih bersama.

Di hari-hari berikutnya, mereka semakin giat berlatih. Pak Yunho juga sudah melihat hasil latihan Seungwoo dan Seungyoun. Membenahi beberapa hal yang kemudian beliau beri semangat untuk menjadi lebih baik.

Ada hari dimana mereka bertukar bekal, saling membawakan makanan ringan, juga bercengkerama panjang lebar. Berbagi tawa menyenangkan. Hingga mengantar satu dengan yang lainnya berjalan kembali ke kamar asrama masing-masing.

.

.

Seungyoun menenggak segelas susunya hingga tetes terakhir. Menyeka ujung bibirnya. Menemukan Jinhyuk yang membawa banner dari karton dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Bertuliskan “Seungzz kami mendukung kalian”

Apa-apaan, norak sekali.

Seungyoun menggeleng tak habis pikir. Seungwoo tertawa di sampingnya. Sudah rapi, tampan dengan seragam kebanggaannya seperti biasa.

Ini hari-H perlombaan, mereka akan diantar ke kabupaten oleh transportasi sekolah. Dengan Pak Yunho sebagai pendamping.

“Sudah siap?” Pak Yunho rapi dengan kemeja dan juga jasnya.

“Sudah, Pak,” bersamaan mereka menjawab, bertukar tawa kemudian.

.

Lumayan banyak peserta yang ikut. Mereka mendapat nomor urut ke 21.

Agak menggugupkan sebenarnya. Angka yang lumayan terakhir, berarti mereka harus mendengar peserta lain yang tidak kalah bagusnya.

Seungwoo menepuk pundaknya, “optimis, Youn. Pasti bisa.”

Seungyoun tersenyum melihat Seungwoo mengepalkan tangannya, “iya, Woo.”

Pengeras suara melakukan pekerjaannya, memanggil Seungwoo dan Seungyoun untuk naik ke atas panggung.

Langkah mereka ringan, Seungwoo dengan mic di tangannya dan Seungyoun dengan gitar akustiknya.

Berdiri sejarak, membungkuk, kemudian bersiap.

'BtoB – Missing You'

Lagu yang sudah mereka gubah, menyesuaikan dengan style dan pembawaan mereka.

Harmoni yang pas juga penjiwaan yang kuat. Ketuk nada yang terlalui dengan sempurna hingga meluruhkan gugup yang tadi mendera.

Seungyoun mengakhiri tugas pada dawainya. Berbuah tepuk tangan meriah dari penontonnya.

Mengucap terima kasih, kemudian kembali ke balik panggung.

.

Pemenang lomba diumumkan saat itu juga. Tidak buruk, mereka mendapat tempat ke-dua.

“Tidak apa-apa, sudah bagus,” Pak Yunho memeluk mereka dalam lengannya.

Pencapaian yang bagus, mengingat lawan mereka yang tidak main-main.

Di perjalanan pulang, Pak Yunho membawa ke tempat makan, ditraktir oleh beliau, merayakan kemenangan mereka.

Seungyoun beralih ke belakang tempat makan ketika selesai. Mencari udara segar.

Ada taman di sana, menghampar menampilkan langit luas. Bintang mulai bertaburan, Seungyoun melongokkan lehernya. Mencuri pandang pada bulan cembung yang akan mekar.

“Ngapain, Youn?” Seungwoo menyusulnya, berdiri di sampingnya.

“Liat bulan sama bintang,” Seungyoun menjawab tanpa menoleh.

“Ironis ga sih? Langit harus padam dulu biar bisa liat bintang?” Seungyoun mengalihkan pandangan.

Seungwoo diam, menanti kalimat apa yang akan Seungyoun lanjutkan. Juga mereguk pandang dalam ingatan.

“Masa ya, harus banget ditinggalin duluan sama matahari, baru bisa liat kelip. Udahlah, gue makin ngelantur.”

“Youn,” pelan, Seungwoo menariknya dalam satu dekap.

Memenjarakannya pada lengan kokoh. Seungyoun merinding dibuatnya, “ng-ngapain, Woo?”

Matanya menelisik obsidian sehitam jelaga yang menenggelamkannya. Wajahnya semakin tak berjengkal, hidung mereka bertemu tanpa jarak. Menempel dengan sempurna. Seungwoo memiringkannya, mencari fraksi lain yang sedari lama ia ingin tahu.

Manik Seungyoun melebar, merasakan bibir Seungwoo menempel tepat di atas bibirnya. Kosong, pikirannya kosong seketika.

Kemudian tangannya beraksi, menepuk pundak Seungwoo untuk mendorongnya menjauh.

Seungyoun menatapnya, mencari jawaban. Dan ia mendapatkannya dengan luka.

“Maaf.”

Seungyoun membeku, membiarkan Seungwoo berjalan lebih dulu. Meninggalkannya di taman belakang rumah makan.

Membiarkan Seungyoun tak mendapat jawaban.

Perjalanan pulang semakin sepi. Beruntunglah Pak Yunho mengira mereka tertidur dan membangunkan tepat di depan asrama.

Berakting meyakinkan dengan menggosok kelopak. Mengucapkan terima kasih juga hati-hati.

.

.

Seungwoo mengedarkan pandangannya, menemukan ransel biru kehitaman yang biasanya terdapat di samping mejanya, kini berada di pojok depan bersamaan dengan empunya. Mengacuhkannya, mendudukan diri di kursinya. Menyumpal telinga dengan earphone. Bersiap meletakkan kepala di atas lipatan tangannya. Menghadap jendela.

“Youn?”

Seungwoo mendengar dengan salah satu gendang telingnya.

“Hm?”

Suaranya lucu, seperti dentingan partitur lagu dalam musik box.

“Udah sarapan?”

Suara lain terdengar kembali.

“Udah. Gue duduk sini ya, Jin. Gantian sama gue ga papa, kan?”

Seungwoo bisa merasakan ringisan kecilnya.

“Ga papa, gue jadi tau rasanya duduk di belakang. Anyway Youn, masih suka dapet susu sama biskuit?”

Satu kursi di samping Seungwoo terseret halus.

“Masih, malah jadi kebiasaan sih. Sarapannya susu sama biskuit, hehe.”

Seungwoo memproyeksikan cengiran yang mampu ia ingat. Membiarkan pikirannya berkelana mencari seluruh kotak-kotak memori untuk memutar kembali.

.

Dari sini, ia menatapnya perlahan. Lumayan jauh, memang. Tetapi ia bisa mengeksplor Seungyoun sepuasnya.

Surai yang akan ia acak ketika belum memahami materi. Telinga yang memerah beberapa kali. Pipi yang menggembung lucu saat kesal. Netra yang tajam namun menenangkan. Hidung bulat yang ingin sekali Seungwoo pencet gemas.

Bibir tipis yang terkadang mengerucut tanpa sadar. Bibir yang pernah Seungwoo ambil dengan miliknya. Bibir yang rasanya masih menari dalam otaknya tanpa mau berhenti. Bibir yang membuat keduanya menjauh.

Seungwoo menghela napas, memainkan pulpen di jemarinya. Kembali mengerahkan atensinya pada Seungyoun.

Leher jenjangnya, bahu lebarnya, dan badan proporsionalnya.

Seungwoo mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia tidak tersangkut rumor tentang penyuka sesama jenis, kan?

.

.

Mereka semakin menjauh, tak ada tegur sapa, tak ada pandang yang bertemu. Hanya anggukan afirmatif ketika berpapasan.

Bahkan saat tugas berkelompok pun, Seungyoun memilih menyingkir, mencari tugas yang sekiranya bisa jauh-jauh dari Seungwoo.

Seungwoo tau ia harus menjelaskan sesuatu, salahkan saja seluruh ego yang masih saja membelenggu. Juga Seungwoo yang masih cupu bila berhadapan dengan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menurut Seungwoo sangat mengganggu kinerja jantung maupun otaknya, juga mengobrak-abrik hatinya.

Membiarkan dirinya sendiri menguring tak tahu diri. Membiarkan dirinya berperang dengan perasaannya yang semakin lama semakin menguat. Tak mau untuk sekadar menepi, namun terus maju, ingin menggapai muara yang seharusnya.

.

Kali ini, mereka tak bisa menyingkir. Tugas kelompok untuk membuat lagu, hanya berisi dua orang.

Kebetulan Seungwoo dan Seungyoun satu kelompok.

Seungyoun menata buku di lokernya, mengosongkan tas, kecuali hal yang perlu ia bawa.

“Youn.”

Seungyoun menemukannya, berdiri menghalangi pandangnya.

“Ya?”

“Kita sekelompok.”

“Iya, tau. Gue kayanya masih punya demo lagu yang gue buat kapan lalu, Woo. Ntar gue cariin dulu.”

Seungwoo mencegah Seungyoun melangkah dengan lengannya.

“Gue perlu bicara.”

“Ya udah, ngomong aja,” Seungyoun melepaskan genggaman Seungwoo pada lengannya.

“Ga di sini.”

Seungyoun pasrah ketika Seungwoo menyeretnya ke samping sekolah.

Pohon rindang, lengkap dengan bangku, guna bersantai untuk sekadar membaca.

Seungwoo mendudukkan diri di salah satunya, meminta Seungyoun mengikutinya pula.

Seungyoun diam, menunggu Seungwoo berbicara.

“Gue minta maaf.”

Seungyoun mengangguk, “gue ga butuh maaf sebenernya. Gue lebih butuh penjelasan.”

Seungyoun melemparkan pandangannya pada tanah lapang yang kini berisi murid sedang berlatih voli.

Melambaikan tangannya pada salah satu temannya.

“Kenapa lu nyium gue tiba-tiba?” Seungyoun beralih menatap Seungwoo yang masih tak berkutik.

Seungwoo menelisik perlahan, jemarinya ia larikan pada surai yang menggantung di pipi Seungyoun. Bibirnya melengkung sedetik kemudian, menghalau gugup dalam satu napas, ia mencoba meyakinkan diri, “gue suka sama lu, Youn.”

Seungyoun tersedak ludahnya sendiri, agak menjauh dari hadapan Seungwoo. Maniknya masih melebarkan diri. Kemudian mengerjab dengan cepat. Menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri.

“Gila, lu.”

“Youn, hei,” Seungwoo mengusap punggung Seungyoun, “maaf.”

“Kasih warning dulu kek. Astaga, bego banget, Woo,” Seungyoun kembali mendudukan diri. Kali ini sengaja menabrakkan ain pada lelaki di depannya, “dari kapan?”

“Dari hansaplast snoopy yang dulu lu kasih,” Seungwoo mengeluarkan dompet dari sakunya. Memperlihatkan satu hansaplast putih bermotif snoopy yang dijaga sedemikian rupa.

“Gimana?” Seungyoun memiringkan kepalanya, heran.

“Dulu, lu pernah ngasih hansaplast snoopy lima biji, gue cedera lutut waktu main sepak bola. Lu ngobatin luka gue juga di tengah lapangan. Lu ngambil hansaplast dari saku, lu pakein ke gue.”

Seungyoun memijat pelipisnya, “wow.”

“Gue awalnya ga percaya sama rumor tentang suka sesama jenis. Tapi semakin ke sini, lu semakin manis.”

“Hahahahahhaha, anjir,” Seungyoun memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan pipi merah mudanya.

Seungwoo melihat telinga Seungyoun memerah, ia tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan, “gue suka waktu lu mandangin bintang. Padahal tanpa lu sadar, lu udah ngeborong galaksi di pupil lu, Youn,” Seungwoo mengambil sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya. Ia balikkan Seungyoun agar kembali menghadapnya.

Seungyoun menurut ketika tangan mungilnya dibuka.

“Gue suka sama lu, Youn. Jadi pacar gue ya?”

Sekotak susu dan sebungkus biskuit pindah di atas telapaknya. Sarapannya setiap pagi.

Seungyoun mendongak, menemukan senyum menenangkan juga getaran suara yang coba Seungwoo tutupi.

“Cupu banget, Woo. Kenapa ga kasih langsung?”

“Malu, Youn.”

“Gila, kenapa gemes gini sih?”

Seungwoo memindahkan barang dari atas tangan Seungyoun. Memegang pundak, mempertemukan netra mereka dalam satu pandang. Mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, Seungwoo mengecupnya, kilat.

“Kok cepet?”

“Oh, mau yang lama?”

Seungwoo meliriknya, menemukan beberapa murid yang memperhatikan mereka tanpa berani mendekat.

Kemudian ia rasakan perih di pundak, “ NAH gitu donk! GAS!”

Jinhyuk dan tangan lebarnya yang sialan.

Teman-teman sekelasnya datang mengerubunginya, menyelamatinya. Dengan tambahan, “udah ga cupu lagi ya, Woo.”

Seungwoo menggaruk lehernya canggung.

“Padahal gue belom bilang iya, buat jadi pacar lu loh, Woo.”

“Kok gitu?” Seungwoo protes di tempatnya, “balikin uang gue buat beli sarapan lu tiap pagi!”

Seungyoun tersenyum, “ iya, gue ganti pake sayang gue ke lu, ya?”

“CIEEEEE.”

“Udah ah, sana bubar,” Seungwoo mengusir teman-temannya.

“Jangan lupa peje WOYYY!” Teriak mereka bersamaan sembari berlalu menjauh.

Mereka kembali duduk berdua.

“Mau kan, jadi pacar gue?” Seungwoo menelusur pada jemarinya.

Seungyoun ikut menggenggamnya, “oke, Mas Pacar.”

Seungwoo hampir saja melonjakkan dirinya sendiri, namun ia tahan. sebagai gantinya, Seungwoo membawa Seungyoun dalam pelukan.

“Ceritain lagi gimana lu bisa suka sama gue.”

Suara Seungyoun meredam dalam bahunya, “masih ada banyak waktu buat kita habisin bareng-bareng. Aku bakal ceritain lain kali. Sekarang, aku mau bilang, kalo aku sayang kamu, Youn.”

Seungyoun tak mampu membalasnya, hanya semakin menenggelamkan diri dalam dekap Seungwoo, ditemani angin semilir di taman samping sekolah. Dengan sore yang menjelang.

.

Selamat untuk tidak menjadi cupu, Capt!

.

## Kkeut

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk kak siyounies, semoga suka yaaa... maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini.
> 
> Happy new year untuk rssz-deul. may you all have a good year ahead


End file.
